The present invention relates to apparatus for and a method of mounting display signs. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for and a method of adjustably mounting vinyl displays on billboards. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable and fixed brackets mounted to a surface that receive a vinyl sheet to create a display sign.
Display signs have been used for a variety of purposes and in a variety of applications, typically for promoting a business or a product. Conventional billboards generally comprise a planar rigid support surface, or a plurality of such surfaces mounted adjacent one another, upon which the advertising message is painted. Alternatively, the advertising material may be painted or printed on paper or another sheet-like material that is then affixed to the planar rigid support surface, typically by means of adhesives. In many cases, the billboard comprises a freestanding structure mounted on the ground or on a building or the like, and it may be illuminated by spotlights, or the like, to provide visibility during the nighttime. In some cases, advertising material is applied directly to the surfaces of a building structure itself because the building structure cannot support the weight of a billboard support structure. Those types of conventional billboards are very expensive to erect and maintain because preparation and maintenance, in particular, are labor intensive operations. The appearance of conventional billboards is also apt to deteriorate rapidly due to weather conditions such as sun, precipitation, changes in temperature, and the like.
Signs comprising a substantially rigid sheet of transparent or translucent material upon which an advertising message has been applied have also been utilized, generally by mounting them in a cabinet and illuminating the sheet material bearing the advertising message from inside the cabinet. Those types of display signs generally exhibit less deterioration due to weather conditions, but the size of the display sign is quite limited, since transport and installation of a large, substantially rigid sheet is impracticable. In addition, those materials exhibit at least some resiliency, which limits the practical dimensions of the sign, and tends to result in distortion or bowing of the sign due to the weight of the material and due to adverse weather conditions, such as high winds.
Recent innovations in the advertising industry include the use of a flexible, fabric-like sheet material which is light, relatively impervious to weather, and may be illuminated from behind to provide an attractive and effective display. This material is preferably suspended in a taut condition to provide a planar display surface. The costs associated with installation and maintenance of display signs comprising a flexible sheet material are generally less than those associated with conventional signboards and billboards, since the advertising message may be applied at a central location, and the sheet material may be rolled or folded for convenient transport to the display location. The flexible, fabric-like sheet material may be applied over or suspended from a conventional billboard support surface or a building support structure.
Therefore, a need exists for apparatus for and a method of providing quick and efficient mounting and tensioning of display signs.
Surprisingly, it has been found that provision of a display sign mounting system in accordance with the present invention provides a quick and efficient mounting and tensioning system for display signs.
The present invention includes mounting a support member to the periphery of a substantially planar surface to create a frame corresponding to the desired size of the display. A lower bracket assembly is attached to the lower support member and extends substantially continuously along the lower edge of the frame. The lower bracket assembly includes a lower bracket member that receives a substrate and a fastener that secures the lower bracket member to the lower support member. A nut on the fastener adjusts the distance of the first bracket member from the lower support member, which allows for selective tensioning of the substrate.
A side bracket assembly is attached to each of the side support members and extends substantially continuously along each of the side edges. The side bracket assembly includes a first side bracket member and a second side bracket member that is releasably attached to the second bracket member. A gap is formed between the first and second side bracket members for receiving and retaining the substrate. A fastener secures the first side bracket assembly to the side support member along each of the side edges.
An upper bracket assembly is attached to the upper support member and extends substantially continuously along the upper edge of the frame. The upper bracket assembly includes an upper bracket member having a groove, a channel positioned in the groove, and a first and second series of rotatable members disposed within the channel. A gap is formed between the first and second series of rotatable members for receiving and retaining the substrate therebetween and for facilitating drawing the substrate through the display mounting assembly.
Preferably, the material used for the display sign has a rigid member, such as rope, fixed to the periphery of the material. The material may then be folded or rolled onto a spool and delivered to the location where the display sign is to be constructed. The rigid member secured to the periphery of the material to provide the material with extra width to prevent the material from slipping out of the brackets following insertion of the material into the brackets.
Other advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.